darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Armour/Ranged armour
Ranged armour is generally crafted from tanned monster hides. Currently, cows, Cockroach soldiers, yaks, snakes, dragons, and dagannoths are the few creatures which drop hides upon death. It provides great defence against magic attacks but low defence against melee attacks. Ranged armour is considerably lightweight compared to metal or stone melee armour. Low to medium level ranger armour is also cheaper by comparison. Because of this, it is often worn in place of melee armour by 'hybrid' warriors who are fighting against mages. Types of armour Leather armour Leather armour is good for beginning rangers. They are very cheap and can also be crafted. It comes in 3 types: *Soft leather armour - No level requirements *Hard leather armour - Level 10 Ranged & Defence *Studded leather armour - Level 20 Ranged, and 20 Defence to wear the body * Coif - Level 20 Ranged (part of the studded leather set, but often used with the higher level sets due to level requirement). Frog-leather armour Frog-leather armour is only available to members. Frog-leather armour is made by the Dorgeshuun goblins. Players must have level 25 Ranged and level 25 Defence to wear this armour. This armour is bought from Reldak in Dorgesh-Kaan. Carapace armour Carapace armour is ranged armour introduced with the Evolution of Combat that is better than studded leather armour but weaker than green d'hide armour. It requires 30 Defence to equip. Carapace armour can be worn by free players, and represents the level of ranged armour in between leather/hard leather armour and green d'hide armour for free players. The carapace helm is the second best non-degrading ranged armour in the head slot for free players, under the Green d'hide coif 0. The carapace boots are the best ranged armour in the feet slot for free players. Carapace armour can be made using the Crafting skill by members. Making carapace armour requires carapace, which is always dropped by Cockroach soldiers and less often by Cockroach workers and Cockroach drones. Snakeskin armour Snakeskin armour is only available to members. Snakeskin armour can be made through the Crafting skill from snakeskin, which can be obtained by killing snakes that appear in the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup, Temple Trekking minigames or by killing level 35 snakes at Mos Le'Harmless Island. The whole snakeskin set is hardly worn by rangers due to the huge amount of snakeskin hides needed. However, the Snakeskin boots and bandana offer most rangers a much cheaper alternative to the highly priced Ranger boots and Robin Hood hat. Void Knight Armour The ranger helm grants the player a +10% bonus towards accuracy and damage, if the player is wearing the rest of the Void Knight equipment. It requires 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Ranged, and Magic with 22 Prayer to buy and wear them. As some players find it more effective to wear full black dragonhide armour than a full set of Void Knight armour, due to the defence and life points bonuses, this item is not frequently bought. However, those who do buy it can see a higher max hit and a higher average hit. Additionally, it classes as a hybrid set (besides the helmet), and as such gives equal magic, ranged and melee defence, making it an alternative choice in minigames where hybriding is common. Spined armour Spined armour is only available for members and is Fremennik armour for rangers. Players must complete The Fremennik Trials in order to equip the body, legs and helm. The helm, body and chaps provide a slight range attack bonus. Spined armour cannot be bought from stores and instead has to be earned from drops by the Dagannoths under Waterbirth Island. Sacred clay range armour When this armour is used to train range, the user's experience will be doubled, up to 24,450 total. It is buy-able reward from the Stealing Creation minigame. Requires 50 Range and Defence to wear. Dragonhide armour Dragonhide armour is the most popular and the recommended armour players wear when ranging. Free players can wield up to blue dragonhide armour, and must complete the Dragon Slayer quest to wear the blue dragonhide body. Red, black, blessed and royal dragonhide are only available to members. Members can also craft dragonhide armour. Trimmed and Gold-trimmed versions on green and blue dragonhide armour have same stats as normal. Trimmed versions cannot be crafted. Third age ranger armour Third age ranger armour is high-level ranged armour, and currently the second best non-degradable ranged armour (just like its melee and magic counterparts). Members can obtain a set of third age ranger armour as a possible reward from level 3 treasure trails, however the armour is very rare and extremely expensive (it is the most expensive range gear in the game). Third age ranger armour is reportedly made from white dragonhide. It requires 65 Range and 65 Defence to wear. Karil the Tainted Members can obtain a set of ranged barrows equipment, Karil the Tainted's set, as a reward from the Barrows minigame. When a player is ranging with the complete set, including Karil's crossbow, some ranged attacks have a chance of reducing the opponent's magic level. This special can be useful against enemies who use magical attacks. It requires 70 Range and Defence to wear. Armadyl armour Armadyl armour is high level ranged armour and it gives some of the best defence available to rangers. However, Armadyl armour is rarely seen as it is hard to obtain and is expensive to buy from the Grand Exchange. It is dropped by Kree'arra and his three sergeants in the God Wars Dungeon. Morrigan's armour Members can obtain these armour pieces as rare drops by killing Revenants. There are two versions of this equipment. Corrupted items require only 20 ranged and defence levels, but last only 15 minutes, while the normal items require 78 ranged and defence levels and lasts 1 hour. Pernix armour Pernix armour was the best set of ranged armour in the game, before the Player-Owned Ports, requiring 80 Ranged, Defence, and Constitution to wear. Its parts are obtained from Nex located in the Ancient Prison, and is considered a rare drop. After 10 hours of combat, it must be repaired (similar to Barrows equipment) before it can be used again. This set of armour is very expensive, even to maintain, and requires 80 Ranged, 80 Defence, and 80 Constitution to wear. Death lotus armour Members can create this armour by collecting Lacquer in their personal Player-owned port. There are two versions of this equipment. Superior armour cannot be traded, are slightly stronger and can be repaired, while the normal armour is tradable, but degrades to dust. Sirenic armour Sirenic armour is level 90 ranged armour and is the best set of ranged power armour in the game, surpassing Pernix with damage as well as with armour bonus. Death lotus, which is ranged tank armour, is still superior over Sirenic in armour and life bonus. The armour is made out of Sirenic scales, which can be obtained from several monsters. Armour stats by level Level 1: Soft Leather Armour A Kebbit spike can be added to Leather vambraces to produce Spiky vambraces, which give a damage bonus. All spiky vambraces are member's only. Level 10: Hard Leather Armour Level 20: Studded Leather Armour Level 25: Frog-leather armour (m) Level 30: Carapace armour, F2P Level 30: Snakeskin armour, P2P Level 40: Green dragonhide, F2P A Kebbit spike can be added to Green d'hide vambraces to produce Green spiky vambraces, which give a damage bonus. All spiky vambraces are member's only. Level 42: Void Knight Armour, P2P Level 50: Spined armour, P2P Level 50: Sacred clay range armour, P2P Level 50: Blue dragonhide, F2P A Kebbit spike can be added to Blue d'hide vambraces to produce Blue spiky vambraces, which give a damage bonus. All spiky vambraces are member's only. Level 50: Turoth boots, P2P Level 55: Red dragonhide, P2P A Kebbit spike can be added to Red d'hide vambraces to produce Red spiky vambraces, which give a damage bonus. All spiky vambraces are member's only. Level 60: Black dragonhide, P2P Kebbit claws can be added to Black d'hide vambraces to produce Black spiky vambraces, which give a damage bonus. All spiky vambraces are member's only. Level 60: Blessed dragonhide, P2P Level 60: Demon slayer armour, P2P This armour provides a bonus to damage and xp when fighting demons. Level 65: Royal dragonhide, P2P Kebbit Claws can be added to Royal d'hide vambraces to produce Royal spiky vambraces, which give a damage bonus. All spiky vambraces are member's only. Level 65: Third age ranger armour, P2P Level 70: Karil the Tainted, P2P Level 70: Armadyl armour, P2P Level 78: Morrigan's armour, P2P Level 80: Pernix armour, P2P Level 85: Death lotus armour, P2P Tradeable Version Un-Tradeable "Superior" Version Level 90: Sirenic armour, P2P Other ranged equipment, P2P Members also have access to many different kinds of Armour not available for F2p players. Ranger boots and robin hood hats are rare rewards from Treasure Trails, archers' rings can be obtained by killing Dagannoth Supreme under Waterbirth Island, archer helms can be bought from Rellekka after completing The Fremennik Trials quest and Glaiven Boots can be acquired from Glacors after Ritual of the Mahjarrat. Also, if you have 110 combat, you can enter the Dominion Tower and unlock Swift Gloves, which currently give the highest defence bonuses for range gloves in-game. However, they are degradable and don't last long. nl:Armour/Ranged armour Category:Armour Category:Ranged Category:Ranged armour